To Heaven, Hell, and Back Again
by ryu-taiyokai
Summary: Naraku is InuYasha's Older Brother, and he tricks the InuYasha gang into sending each other into Hell, Heaven, and the far corners of the earth. My First FanFiction, Be nice! Parings InuXKag, SanXMir, NarXKik, and SessXKaug!
1. Chapter 1

To Hell, Heaven, and back again

Chapter 1 – Naraku and Inuyasha's talk

"Stop, Shippo. You're disrupting our game!"

The sounds of the InuYasha Group could clearly be heard through the trees. Naraku grinned evilly, and waited for the others to leave, so he could talk to InuYasha alone. Naraku was in his true form, ready to, once and for all, destroy InuYasha and take the shards that were rightfully his.

"Brother, you will regret the day you were born!" were Naraku's last words, and he vanished into the trees.

"Listen, guys. How about you go and hunt for fish. I'll stay here and watch our stuff." Inuyasha suggested.

"Great Idea. We'll go right now. Try not to eat all of the Ninja Food!" Kagome and the others departed. InuYasha sat down by the belongings, and warily looked around before yawning and lying down to take a nap.

"Brother. You've finally been ditched by your friends, I see." Naraku drawled dryly.

"Naraku. Damn you, you bastard. I'll kill you!"

"Not so fast, little brother. You need to sit down, and we'll have a talk."

Inuyasha growled and sat, because tradition required him to listen to the elders of the family.

"Now, brother. Kagome, as you know, is obviously in love with Sesshomaru, and just last week I managed to send him to hell. You want Kagome to be happy, am I right? Correct me if I'm wrong!"

"Damn you, bastard. I do want Kagome to be happy, but not to the extent that I have to send her to hell."

"Little brother. Your words and expression speak for you. I can see that passion for Kikyo surfacing. I hate to tell you, but your coldness and resentment have turned Kikyo away, and now she's my bride."

InuYasha growled, and stared at Naraku, that if stares could kill, he would've been dead in a minute! "Bastard. I hate you, but apparently you have no proof. Show me the proof, and then I'll consider Kagome's happiness."

"Sure, but I can't guarantee that you'll like what you see!"

**Yes, I know that this chapter is short, but you have to bear with me here. It's only my first Fan Fiction! Remember, the Parings are InuXKag, MirXSan, NarXKik, and Serious Kikyo Bashings will be included later on!**


	2. Chapter 2

To Hell, Heaven, and back again

Chapter 2 – The Break Up

DISCLAMER – I do not own the Inuyasha characters!

Last Time:

"Little brother. Your words and expression speak for you. I can see that passion for Kikyo surfacing. I hate to tell you, but your coldness and resentment have turned Kikyo away, and now she's my bride."

InuYasha growled, and stared at Naraku, that if stares could kill, he would've been dead in a minute! "Bastard. I hate you, but apparently you have no proof. Show me the proof, and then I'll consider Kagome's happiness."

"Sure, but I can't guarantee that you'll like what you see!"

This Time:

Naraku took out an orb that was glowing purple. Inside, you could see Kagome and Sesshomaru, laughing and having a good time together. Inuyasha's fists clenched, and Naraku cackled evilly. Next, Naraku showed Inuyasha an image of Kikyo kissing Naraku, and her lips were turned upwards, as in a smile.

"As you can see, brother, both the women in your life are gone, taken by someone else. So It's your choice, what to do with them."

"Fine. I'll decide on myself, and you will die!"

"Do as you wish."

With that, Naraku disappeared into the trees, and vanished.

_Damn that bastard,_ were Inuyasha's thoughts as he began to think of what to do.

Soon, kagome and the others returned with a good catch of fish. Immediately, InuYasha took her aside, and began to talk to her in a hushed voice.

"Kagome, I know you are in love with Sesshomaru, and you only stay with me in fear of me loosing my temper and destroying those fragile friendships that we share with our group."

Kagome then attempted to speak, but Inuyasha cut her off, and pressed his lips against hers. Then he spoke, and said words that would deem her to hell, and never return.

(Kagome was possessed by Naraku, while the group had gone fishing. He had placed impure jewel shards in Kagome's heart, thus causing her to be his puppet.)

"Inuyasha, I love you, but the passion burning in my heart for Sesshomaru is even deeper than the one I have for you. Please, let me go to him, and let my love for you burn away in the fires of hell!"

"Yes, my dear Kagome."

Inuyasha then finished with a spell that emptied both his heart and Kagome's of a deep passion for each other.

(During this time, Kagome was saying something completely different. What she said was actually this –

Soon, kagome and the others returned with a good catch of fish. Immediately, InuYasha took her aside, and began to talk to her in a hushed voice.

"Kagome, I know you are in love with Sesshomaru, and you only stay with me in fear of me loosing my temper and destroying those fragile friendships that we share with our group."

Kagome's thoughts – "That damned bastard? Why would I be able to love him? He can eat dirt for all I care. In fact, he's a big, fat, freezing cold ice cube. STOP! Don't send me to hell, with all of those little devils! Inuyasha, you are my only true love, don't send me to hell! No really I know that you can hear me! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! Damn this. I'm giving you one hell of a sit, and you aren't responding? How mean. Mental note to self - Kill Kaede, or get her to give Inuyasha a new rosemary, the old one isn't working!"

Kagome then attempted to speak (This was when she could still speak of her own free will), but Inuyasha cut her off, and pressed his lips against hers. Then he spoke, and said words that would deem her to hell, and never return.

Kagome's thoughts -"That was sooooo not my first kiss. I didn't even feel it. Inuyasha kissed my shadow self! Damn Naraku, I'm gonna kill him, long and painfully, and rotting in the pits of hell, he's gonna regret this day!"

(Kagome was possessed by Naraku, while the group had gone fishing. He had placed impure jewel shards in Kagome's heart, thus causing her to be his puppet.)

"Inuyasha, I love you, but the passion burning in my heart for Sesshomaru is even deeper than the one I have for you. Please, let me go to him, and let my love for you burn away in the fires of hell!"

Kagome's thoughts – "Ewww, i said that?I hate that damned bastard. I don't love him, not even like him. Stop, Inuyasha! I love you, don't do this to me!"

"Yes, my dear Kagome."

Inuyasha then finished with a spell that emptied both his heart and Kagome's of a deep passion for each other.

Kagome's thoughts – "Damn this. Whenever I get back to my time, I'm gonna buy two of those ridiculous telepathic transmitters, for Inuyasha and me, so then he can hear my real thoughts. Damn this.")


End file.
